


It Wasn't Fate

by mcgrathedits



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, champ is a dick, deep emotionsss, fluff/angst, nicole is hot and badass, not major to the story, waverly is sweet and innocent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgrathedits/pseuds/mcgrathedits
Summary: Wynonna goes missing. Waverly + Nicole are forced to work together to find her





	1. So We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloopy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/gifts).



> THIS IS MY V V FIRST FIC AH!!  
> hope you all likeeee <33  
> -  
> I'll also have flashbacks of college times, but this chapter is set in modern time  
> -  
> also sorry for any mistakes, theyre all mine <3

It was hitting close to 3am on a somewhat rainy Thursday night or Friday morning. The brunette, known around Purgatory for being a bitch and a screw up, staggered her way towards the Earp homestead after a hella good night at Shorty’s followed by a wild time at Dolls. Alcohol was affecting her decisions by now. Wynonna has been stuck in Purgatory her entire life. She was so desperate to leave, desperate to run from her problems, even sold herself to Pussy Willows, only to come home that night to Waverly, upset over her short departure to the strip club. She knew she couldn’t hurt her only family she had left. Not like Red had did. Her drunken thoughts distract her from the cold biting at her fair skin. She slurred vulgar words into the cool air and hears a vehicle approach. She turns towards the head lights, hoping for a ride home, but getting more than she bargained for. One moment she was conscious, the next, her head hit the wet pavement floor and all she saw was black.

 

* * *

 

 

Waverly woke up to the sun blaring through her curtains and the smell of whiskey in her breath. The short brunette lets out a groan and rolls off her bed. She had promised Wynonna shed stay up for her last night, but when she got drunk herself, that promise flew out the window. Her mind was foggy of last night’s binge watch of Gossip Girl, and her stomach was churning from the mexican she had uber ordered. She heaved up everything from last night into the toilet. She quickly brushes her teeth and slumped downstairs as she called for her sister. she walked to the kitchen to make them some coffee, she even started making them her famous pancakes with a dollop of peanut butter on top. Calling for her sister again, she frowns when she doesn’t receive an annoyed response, not even a groan from the closed bedroom door. “Wynonna…i swear to god, get the hell up! Its past midday!” The short brunette walked through the door, only to find an empty bed. She frowns even more.

 

She knew not to panic, since her sister would always spend the night at random strangers’ houses or at Dolls’ place. Waverly picks up her phone, scrolling through her contact list until she found his number. After the fourth ring, a familiar manly voice answered, “Morning Waves, whats up?” Dolls asked. “I was wondering if Wynonna is at yours? She’d usually text me if she was spending the night at someone’s place, but theres no sign of Wynonna, and theres no text” She folds her arm, leaning against the doorway and staring at 2 plates of freshly cooked pancakes, only to walk to one set, digging her fork into the stack and shoving it hungrily into her mouth. “Nope, although, she did leave my place around 2am i think, close to 3. I asked if she wanted a ride, but she was too stubborn” Dolls replies through the phone. Waverly sighs softly, shoving another fork full into her mouth, “sounds like Wynonna. Okay well, Im gonna drive around Purgatory, and ill call you back if i find anything” She says and they agree. Waverly ends the call, putting her phone away, she puts Wynonna’s stack into a container.

 

After a quick shower and changing into fresh clothes, she jumped into her jeep, rolling down the windows to let out some of the heat. She began to drive into town, stopping by the bar, at Shorty’s, the grocery store, anything that Wynonna would be. She was driving slowly down a road, caught in traffic. Traffic in a small town called Purgatory? Now thats weird, strange even. Although traffic wasn’t the most strangest things she’s come across in her life. Revenants were still something strange, demon hounds sent from Hell. Waverly notices a scarf flying in the wind, snagged by a branch. Her face fills with panic when she realises its Wynonna. Her hands quickly stop the car and she runs out, retrieving it before jumping the queue and taking the long way to Doll’s place. This couldn’t be happening, but then again, Wynonna was due to turn 27 in a few weeks time. She felt sick. Pushing past Dolls when he opened the door, she runs to the bathroom, vomiting up the last from last night. She groans softly and washes out her mouth at the sink. “Dolls…I think something is wrong” Waverly whispered when she comes out of the bathroom. Dolls face drops when he sees Wynonna’s scarf with some blood on it.

 

Waverly was pacing the Black Badge room at the station around 1:30pm. She was nervous, beyond nervous, and jumpy and panicky. Dolls eventually got her to calm down with some vegan ice cream. She shudders a little as she instantly gets brain freeze. She cursed herself for eating it too quickly. Dolls had everyone in the station to be on a look out for the older Earp, he wasn’t quick to jump to conclusions, but knowing that maybe something not human may have taken her was a possibility. He didn’t want to leave anything blind sided or turned away.

 

The day continues, and Waverly was working at Shorty’s, just to distract herself. She looked up at on goers, townspeople, and cops, all getting themselves a drink, a moment of bliss before their dreary lives continued in this sad town called Purgatory. She sighs softly, wiping clean the bench tops with the cloth.

 

Pete sits on a stool in front of her, wanting to make small talk and so she obliged to his wishes. She was talking to him, but her mind kept wandering back to sister’s whereabouts. She kept checking her watch, wishing time to go faster, and finally, her shift ended. “sorry pete, gotta go!” She says quickly. She hastily hands over her apron to the next worker on her way out as she races across town to the station. She bursts through the room, “Dolls, any news?” She asked him, immediately grabbing his cup of coffee and taking a big gulp from it. No news.

 

Waverly’s shoulders deflate and she gets sent home and carry on with the day. It was around 8pm that day when Waverly gets a call from Dolls. She speeds into town, her tyres screeching to a stop outside the station. She runs through the front, opening the door to the Black badge room again. “Well? She asks him. He bites his lips and asks her to sit down. Waverly began to shake with fear. This couldn’t be happening.

 

* * *

 

 

Dolls opens his laptop and pulls up a part of security footage. It was from last night, or early morning, at 3:07am, and just outside the library. Waverly quietly watches the video, gripping onto her arm rest of the chair. The video was of Wynonna, stumbling along the path, no doubtedly coming home.

 

The video plays on and Waverly watches a vehicle approach and then a man hopping out. A bat in his hand. Waverly covers her mouth in horror as she watches the man swing the bat at Wynonna, hitting her head, making her fall to the ground unconscious and limp. Her entire body was scattered with goosebumps and her heart lurched in her chest. She watched the man lift Wynonna on his shoulder, laying her down in the backseat before speeding away. She felt sick, she felt disgusted. She grips the chair tighter, her knuckles turning white. Waverly begins to struggle with her breathing, “Dolls…she…oh my god” Ws all that left her mouth before she threw up again, onto his new flashy shoes. “Im sorry” She whispers to him, “I’m so sorry”. Before she knew it, her body was shaking from her sobs wrecking through her body. She shouldve convinced Wynonna to stay home, she should’ve called, this was her fault. Thats what she told herself anyways “Im so sorry” She whimpers out. She forces herself to stop her crying. She looks up to Dolls with tear stained cheeks. “we will find her Waverly, but right now, you have to sleep okay? Go home, get some rest. And then tomorrow morning, you can drop by before your shift at Shorty’s” His voice was calm and full of care, much like his voice after hers and Red’s break up.

 

Waverly clenched her jaw at the thought of that bitch. That fucking asshole who left her. She vowed, if she was to ever see her again, she’d slap her so hard, to make her feel some of the pain Waverly experienced after the break up.

 

“Okay” She whispers to him. Her arms find their way around his body in a warm hug. A gentle squeeze was what Dolls gave. Waverly sighs in comfort, “goodnight Dolls” She smiled small before kissing his cheek and heading back to the homestead. Once inside, Waverly curls onto the couch, blankets providing her warmth. This had to be some joke right? Wynonna wasn’t taken…she couldn’t be. Her sister was, no IS, the strongest person Waverly has ever known. Her thoughts run off into the night as exhaustion catches up and sweeps her away from reality. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was 9am the next day. Waverly stirred awake, blissful for a second, before reality came crashing down. Wynonna was taken, and she may never see her sister again. She sits up, holding her head in her hands, cradling herself as she slowly rocked. Why now? She knew why, even Dolls. Wynonna was close to being 27, the heir to the Earp curse. She shudders from remembering the footage. She shoves the thought away, deep underneath all the layers of emotions and all the memories, but only for a split moment. She didn’t want to cry in the morning. She wanted a bright day, full of finding Wynonna and getting her life back on. Skipping breakfast, she dresses quickly and quietly, watering her succulents before making her way eagerly to the police station.

 

Waverly runs her fingers through her hair, then pulls her cardigan off. Muscles exposed, she walks through the station, towards the Black Badge room. She hears talking inside as she draws close. She opens the door and sees Dolls talking to a familiar person. Thats when she comes face to face with her worst nightmare, the one person she thought shed never see again. Waverly clenches her jaw tightly, her eyes flickering like flames were placed in them.

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Coming back here?” She asks, yelling accusations straight away.

The person rolls their eyes, “oh get off your high horse. Im here to help”

Waverly guards herself well, walls up high. “we don’t need you here, we’ve got everything under control” she clenches her jaw more, if that were even possible

The figure matches her pettiness, “well, thats very unfortunate. It looks like I’m staying in town for a while. Ill be glad to have you off the case if you so desperately don’t want to work on finding the one person who means so much to both of us”

Waverly felt the anger boiling in her blood. Years of emotional wars, of getting over this person in front of her, and here she was, Nicole Haught in all her stuck up bitchiness. “Theres no us” she spat out to her. Not anymore, not since Nicole hurt her and left.

Dolls stood between them two, “okay, both of you need to shut up and get over yourselves! we won’t find Wynonna if we don’t work as a team! so as for now, both of you need to keep your sass mouths in check and attitudes in check too. Got it?” He says firmly, giving them both a look that screamed _‘if you don’t listen to me, i will burn you both alive and then we’d be nowhere cause Wynonna would still be missing’._ Yepp. One facial expression screamed that entire sentence. Lmao.

 

Both the tiny brunette and tall red head reluctantly agreed, but the tension in the room between the 2 women didn’t leave. Instead, Waverly left. She felt angry at herself, for still being so caught up on Nicole, who she was also angry at, but also at Dolls too, for making this decision without her acceptance. She silently walks to the kitchen, her mind running a millions thoughts an hour. She held her emotions in as she tried to work the coffee machine. Years of burying, of digging a hole to throw those memories in to bury, it all came to the surface when she saw her. Nicole Haught. It was like ripping a bandaid off a fresh wound. Even though they were fairly old, it still hurt her, the cuts she left ran deep. No amount of alcohol could fully take away the pain Nicole gave to Waverly, and she knew shed never ever be the same girl she was before she met Haught, never. Shed never say hello to her innocence ever again. “So much for having a bright day” Waverly mumbles, after giving up on the coffee machine. She returns to the room, not looking or acknowledging Nicole at all, instead looking at Dolls and asking for his recent research to continue her own. This was going to be one long ass day.


	2. Almost Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole's side of seeing Waverly after many years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for spelling mistakes and that this chapter is short asfffff!!  
> also, next chapter will be a flashback, just for a heads up.

It was 4am today, her usual wake up time since being a detective and working her way high up into the ranks, that she was basically forced to wake up at this ridiculous time by demand from her job. She didn’t mind though. She loved her job more than anything in the world, well, it sat a close second to her ginger cat, Calamity Jane.Nicole yawns softly, stretching her body in her double bed. She reaches over, patting Calamity’s head gently before getting up and doing her normal routine.

 

Her phone rings. Calamity hisses and Nicole jumps in fright, tooth paste dropping from her mouth to her shirt. She groans softly, cleaning the mess quickly. Who on earth would be awake at this time? You Nicole, you’d be awake, she thinks to herself, sighing. Her eyes widen comically in surprise. She hasn’t seen this number in what felt like forever. Her body stiffens almost immediately as her eyes reacted too.

 

“Dolls?” She steadily breathes through from her side, her breathe forming clouds of warmth in the cold Canadian morning. She listens carefully. “Its about Wynonna” He starts. Nicole gulps down the lump that formed in her throat. She runs her fingers through her orange locks, writing down the information he was telling her. “Okay, ill be there in a few hours. Bye” Her reply was short and well exercised. Nicole looks out the window to the apartment building next to hers. This call was going to open old wounds and she wasn’t quite sure if she was prepared yet, but this was for Wynonna. Although they didn’t leave on good terms (due to hers and Waverly’s bad breakup), she still deeply cared for the woman, even maybe loved her.

 

She lets out a shaky breath of nerves before reorganising her day, then her entire week, all to sit around her being in Purgatory and being on leave for other business. She also packs a bag with some clothes, knowing her visit in Purgatory will be for a while.

 

“Time to go, Cj” She says softly to her precious ginger cat who purrs in response. Nicole picks her up gently, placing her in the car with the duffle bag she packed. She visits her neighbours house to have Mrs Ryder water her succulents every second night.

 

Nicole hits the road. Her mind runs with thoughts about everything that happened in the small town. She gets taken back to the call that ruined her relationship with Waverly, she knew she hurt the innocent girl, but it was for the better. Waverly needed to be protected. She shakes her thoughts away and turns on NSYNC on her phone that connected to her car via bluetooth. ‘Tearin’ Up My Heart’ played through the speakers in the black hummer Dolls gifted her years back.

 

* * *

 

 

After a 4 hour drive to Purgatory, Nicole finds herself at the police station. She unbuckles herself and Cj before taking her cat inside with her.

 

She greets Sheriff Nedley with a curt nod who was definitely surprised for her return. She moves on quickly, not wanting to engage in small talk which lead to what happened and the reason she left. Nicole looked around the station, and nothing has changed. It was still the same from when she lived here. She stops at a room labeled ‘Black Badge Division’. She pulls the handle down and the door gave way to a dark skinned man, his back to her, dressed in black jeans and a tight grey long sleeve.

The man turns around, his expression softens and she takes in the man who’s always had a spot in her heart. “Red” was all that left Dolls’ mouth before Nicole met him with a wide open hug. She breathes shakily, embracing him like a long lost sibling. 3 years since she’s seen him. 3 long, full of guilt and regretful years. She pulls away shakily, comping herself rather quick.

 

“hi” She says to him. Nicole glances down at Cj, she lets her go and the cat roams around the large space. “So, how are you?” She starts off, expelling her nerves in a shaky breath. Dolls leads them to a table and slowly but surely, they began to catch up. She tells him her progress in working as a detective, she tells him about the lovely neighbourhood she lives in and her neighbour, Mrs Ryder, who she’s sure is the one leaving the baked goods in front of her door every Sunday, although the frail lady denies it every time. Nicole’s eyes widen as she listens to all the crazy stories Dolls told her about cases that ended in explosions, she shakes her head at the common stories of some school boys messing about in the library and the vandals leaving their mark on some caravans in the caravan park. “Nothing much has changed at all” She comments after their catch up, she felt a little bit more at home.

 

Her eyes move to the door as they both turn to see who had entered it. It was Waverly. Her body stiffens and her jaw clenches automatically. After their snarky attack with words, she turns as Waverly leaves. She felt the room grow even more tense but she just shoves that feeling aside.

 

She reaches for the footage of Wynonna being taken. She studies it, studies the man that grabbed her, looking for any indication of who he might be. 5 minutes pass and Nicole hears the door open again and looks up to the brunette who walked in. She wasn’t surprised when the short girl doesn’t meet her gaze, so she stands.

 

“I’m going to check around the scene where Wynonna was taken. There has to be something else. Can you guys run through all the surveillance from the other night, on all the cameras that were operating. I have clearance to enter the footages. Check the city ones too” She says, like she’s the boss, but she doesn’t mean to be, she’s always been the one in charge without even trying. it was just natural. She doesn’t hear Waverly’s snarky comment of calling her a ’bitch’ when she leaves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu @mcgrathedits on instaaaa, i need more friendsss


	3. Back to the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> flashback - college times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall, hopefully from now on i can update more frequently. as you're reading this, im literally finishing chapter 10! have fun reading <33

Nicole parks her hummer at the crime scene. She pulls out her notepad, preferring the old school style of getting down notes, instead of using technology like new recruits do.

 

She zips up her jacket after a big gust of wind swept through where she was. Even if it was the end of summer, the autumn freshness was swinging in far too quickly for her liking. She shivers a little but sets to work.

 

Her eyes scan her surroundings, she plays the footage in her head after many times, but still, there was nothing. Nicole crouches down, one knee on the ground, her hand resting on the other legs. She picks up Waverly’s necklace that Wynonna wore all the time. She bites her lip hard as her mind fills with the soft memory of meeting Waverly, college freshmens, and Wynonna who was an unexpected visitor to the campus for both women.

 

(6 Years Ago)

 

Nicole roamed through the large school building, combing her fingers through her pixie cut hair. This was her first time at a large school like this, or any school actually. Her best friend slash brother, Xavier Dolls, had hacked the school system, rigging it to have Nicole have a place in Purgatory College, South Campus. She snickers to herself about the memory before rummaging through her leather jacket pockets, searching for her pack of smokes and her lighter. Coming successful, she lights the smoke between her lips before entering the room she was assigned.

 

Nicole’s eyes adjust to the brightly and naturally lit room around her. Decorations already hung on one side of the room, a neatly made bed with fluffy cushions added. A painting claimed a spot on one of the white walls, between 2 inbuilt shelves. She scanned the books resting on the shelves quickly before her eyes dropped down to a photo frame, on the desk, of 2 girls. One slightly taller, dark curly hair falling just past her shoulders. Skinny jeans and a leather jacket were to match the woman perfectly. Her eyes then followed the arm of the woman wrapped around an absolutely gorgeous teenager. Shorty’s shirt tied high with a head band and blue jeans that hugged the girl’s curves. Nicole’s eyes hunger for the smaller girl.

 

“uh….hiya there” a sweet voice called out from behind her.

 

The red head turned casually, pretending only to pass her eyes over the decorated half of the room, not wanting to seem creepy for studying the photograph for a beat too long. She’s met with the younger girl in the photo, the teenager, except this time, her shorty’s shirt and jeans were traded in for an adorable maroon sweater with a denim skirt and chucks.

 

Nicole raises an eyebrow, not speaking but waiting for the other woman to continue.

 

“My name’s um, its Waverly, Waverly Earp” The unfamiliar woman said, her right hand extending forward in front of her for a friendly gesture, “and you must be my roommate, Nicole, right?”

 

Nicole’s eyes drop to the hand stretched to her, her eyebrow raises higher, “its Red, no one but my brother calls me Nicole” She shakes the girl’s hand, noticing the stress and the awkwardness that Waverly was burying herself in. She pulls away first, shoving her hand in her pocket before moving to the window and opening it up, blowing out the puff of smoke.

 

* * *

 

(still in the flashback)

A few weeks later, Nicole was rudely awoken from her sleep in by yelling coming from outside the window. It was currently 8am, Waverly had a morning class and Nicole had planned to sleep off the hangover she got from last nights bashing party.

 

“what the fuck?!” A groggy Nicole questioned. She rubs her eyes as she wakes up more. A head ache hits her quickly, she just groans louder.

 

She slowly sits up, reaching for the aspirin and water on the bedside table. _How did that get there?_

Nicole remembers stumbling in last night at 2am, reeking of alcohol and smokes. She remembered she saw Waverly, already awake and helping her into the bathroom. She remembers Waverly placing aspirin and water on the table right before she had crashed. She will remember to thank her later for that.

 

She takes the tablet with the water and walks to the window. Not so much as walked, more like half shuffled, half fell. Anyways, she ended up at the window. She opens it up, the fresh air instantly making her feel a little bit better, but the yelling was making her head pound.

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Nicole yells at the person. Her eyes land on the source of yelling. It was the other girl, from the photo sitting on Waverly’s desk.

 

“Finally!” The brunette smirks at the red head. “Youre Waverly’s roommate?” She questions.

 

Nicole narrows her eyes at the girl, “how do you know?” She asks. She winces as her own voice makes her head pound harder.

 

“She talks about you. Anyways, I’m here to drop off some boxes for her. Can you come down and help, this shit is heavy” She tells Nicole.

 

Nicole leans off the sill. She contemplated on helping this loud woman who looked pretty close to Waverly. _Girlfriend?_ Nicole questions herself and felt some sort of pang in her chest. Jealousy. She wasn’t jealous. No.

 

She looks at the bottle of water and aspirin and reluctantly accepted to help. For Waverly.

 

Around half an hour later, her and the woman finished dragging in the last box. She flops onto the bed in exhaustion. She did NOT expect to do this with a hangover.

 

Nicole hears the woman shuffle around the room, heading straight for the fridge and grabbing a half eaten burrito from Waverly’s side. “Im Wynonna” The brunette says after digging into the burrito straight away.

 

Nicole lifts her head slightly and nods. She lets her head fall back onto the bed.

 

“Waverly’s sister” The woman continued.

 

 _Sister. Of course!_ Nicole chuckles and rolls her eyes to herself. She couldn’t believe she felt jealous over a sister. A person who merely had similar genes to Waverly. She pulls on a lazy smirk.

 

“Name’s Nicole, but everyone calls me Red” she says. She rolls onto her stomach and closes her eyes, hoping for the lady to leave so she could get more sleep.

 

The door swings open, “hey Nic- Wyonna!”

 

Nicole lifts her head to see Waverly run to Wynonna, tackling her in a hug onto the other girl’s bed. She hears the older girl shriek in laughter, smearing guac all over her own shirt. Her smirk widens and she quickly pulls the blankets over her head

 

“When did you get in?? Why didn’t you call?” The youngest Earp questioned after pulling away from her older sister. She looks down at Wynonna’s shirt and starts laughing. She grabs the paper towels off the counter

 

“I got in about an hour ago, and i wanted to surprise you” She explains while cleaning the guac off her shirt. She put the half eaten burrito onto the counter for a sec before swiftly pulling off her shirt and grabbing one of Waverly’s to change into.

 

“Well, i should be off, let Nicole sleep and you get back to your classes” Wynonna says. She purposely used Nicole’s real name.

 

Nicole rolls her eyes, “its Red” She reminds her. Wynonna grabs the burrito and shrugs while taking a bite.

 

Waverly shuffles a little to the side, “okay, well, lets get you going. You can continue sleeping Nicole, ill be right back. With food” She adds and grins to the red head.

 

Wynonna raised an eyebrow when Nicole didn’t argue back about her name. She studies the situation for a second before nodding and walking out the door.

 

“Bye Red!” She called over her shoulder. Nicole just waves even though she knows Wynonna won’t see it.

 

Before the younger girl could leave, Nicole gently grabs her wrist, “hey, thank you for the aspirin and water. You’re a life saver” Nicole grins softly.

 

Waverly turns to meet her, staring up at big brown pools. Her bottom lip curls underneath her teeth, “its no problem” her voice audible enough for Nicole to here.

 

Nicole gently lets go of her wrist after realising she was still holding her. She watches Waverly gather herself and step back.

 

“Ill be back” Waverly clears her throat “with food” she adds a little louder. Nicole just smiles and nods. Waverly grabs her wallet from her bag and waves to the red head before leaving.

 

She watches the door close.

 

She looks around, she was far too awake to go back to sleep. And she couldn’t stop thinking about Waverly. She sighs softly, she already knew shed be in for a rollercoaster journey. Her headache had subsided and the shower called for her.

 

Her thoughts remained on Waverly.


	4. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleeping, cleaning and crying - basically a filler

Waverly sighs softly, throwing her file to the side of the desk. She pushed away from the wooden structure, and spun a little on her wheelie chair to stand up.

 

She glanced over at Dolls, who had just walked into the B.B.D room. “You’re here early” He raised an eyebrow, handing her a takeaway cup of coffee, Shorty’s logo stamped on it.

 

Waverly smiles gratefully at him, then sighs again, rubbing her eyes and blinking a few times, “Yeah, well, i didn’t leave at all. I got too engrossed in that file” she points to the one she threw on the desk just seconds before, “and time got lost i guess”

 

She shrugs and stretches, groaning in relief when some bones crack and her body is stretched. 

“Is that bit—“ Waverly glanced at Dolls and he threw her a stern look, “—I mean uh Nicole coming in today?” She takes a few sips from the cup, smiling small at the warmth of it.

 

Dolls shook his head, “no, Nedley wants her to rejoin the police here since she’ll be sticking around. Anything really to fill in the spaces between looking for Wynonna and going back to the hotel” He walks further into the room, going to a pile of new files and selecting one

 

A day without Nicole around. That would be so good. Waverly felt somewhat ecstatic to be alone, with Dolls and the files and the business of working to locate Wynonna surrounding her.

 

“Hey, shouldn’t you be at Shorty’s?” Dolls asks, pulling Waverly from her giddy feelings

 

She shook her head, “No, I’ve taken leave from work. Wynonna matters more” she says, turning away from him to blink back the tears. Her voice a little wobbly. She ran her fingers through her greasy hair, definitely unlike her. And Dolls noticed. He saw how tired she was, how she hasn’t showered, how everyday since Wynonna has been gone, she’s been here, working endlessly.

 

“Go home Wave” he says softly, dropping the file onto his desk and walking over to her, “take a shower, and come back in a few hours okay? Get some rest. I’ll be here when you come back, I promise”

 

Waverly shut her eyes as he hugs her, embracing her. She heard the shudder of his breathing and she realised he too, is missing Wynonna dearly. She nods her head, giving in to his request.

 

* * *

 

After a nice hot shower, Waverly stumbled down the hall, only stopping at Wynonna’s room when she realised how messy it really was. She opens the door and blew out a breath, taking in the sight in front of her. It was a real shit hole.

 

Clothes strewn everywhere, the cushions she bought a few months back thrown into the corners, a huge teddy bear had fluff falling out of a hole in its head, plates, bowls, cutlery, even Nedley’s mug (that’s where it got to, he’d be pissed) sat on the clothes and rubbish covered floor. Wynonna’s bed was messy as well (what a surprise), the blankets thrown off.

 

 _How can I be related to a person who lives like this?_ Waverly thought of her own clean room, so clean that dust was scared to even enter through the window. Waverly chuckles, this was definitely her sister’s room. The same sister who was missing. The same sister that indicated that she was the very last family member she had. She wasn’t dead like the others. Not yet.

 

Waverly pushes that thought away, cursing it to the deepest part of her brain. She scolded herself for ever thinking like that about Wynonna. No, Wynonna would have to be alive, cause then, who is gonna tease her about her stupid decisions she’ll make in the future? That spot was reserved for Wynonna, and Wynonna only. It had her name on it in a shiny, pink, glittery display.

 

“Well, lets get cracking” she says to herself and made her way around the room.

 

At times, Waverly would have to hold her breath and hope that she wouldn’t pass out from the horrid smell, or grab tongs to pick up Wynonna’s dirty underwear. She even decided to scrub every inch of the floor boards — big mistake. The worse place was under the bed. Oh my god, the sights Waverly has seen is nothing compared to whats under Wynonna’s bed. Sex toys, bottles of empty alcohol, pads,food, infestations of crawling bugs. But Waverly persisted through it all. Its for Wynonna, she’ll appreciate this when we find her.

 

After it all, Waverly needed another shower and a mindless scroll through Instagram just to get the horrible images of Wynonna’s now neatly clean, but before, disgusting room, out of her head. She goes through her tagged photos, biting her lip at the posts of her and Wynonna’s wacky adventures, missing the ‘good old days’ before she turned angry, before she started pushing people away, before Nicole hurt her. She ends up at the very bottom of her tags, and there was a photo.

 

Waverly held her breath a little. It was on Wynonna’s profile. The photo was of her, Wynonna and Nicole at the festival the college held for a fund raiser. That was where Nicole and Waverly’s relationship was beginning to become more than ‘friendly’. When she started gaining feelings for the tall red head, who reciprocated those feelings. She clicks on it for only a few seconds, reminiscing the happy memory, until her body began to churn with anger, desire, hatred. All those feelings aimed for a certain detective. Waverly’shand tightens around the phone and tears started spilling out.

 

“‘I will never hurt you’ she said, ‘you’re safe with me’ she said. Yeah, well, look where that got us Nicole. Look at the damage you’ve done. Look at me! Tell me that I’m crazy for thinking we could have a future! You ruined me Nicole. I gave you everything, everything I had! And what did you do in return? You took your fucking hand and you grabbed my heart and you threw it on the ground and you stomped on it! You fucking hurt me! You hurt me!” Waverly was yelling at her phone. Her heart physically clenching, tears racing down her face. She drops her phone on the floor, her body shaking from her sobs. She was a wreck. An emotional ball of angry and sad feelings.

 

She cries for ages, just crying, just mumbling stuff to Nicole, the hurt, the pain. Everything. It was like a daily ritual for her since Nicole came into town. Nicole bought up too many feelings and had the audacity to continue like nothing happened. Like Nicole didn’t just stab a knife into Waverly’s heart 3 years ago. No. It was as if nothing happened. She ends up passing out, her emotions too strong for her to handle fully.

 

A red head stood outside the window, watching Waverly and hearing the things she was yelling. Waverly’s necklace clutched in her hand from the crime scene. She gulps down the tears and the constricted feeling in her chest and turns away. She blows out a breath and hurries away from the homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeehaw, next chap is a flashbaccckkkk!! (related to the image Wave saw on instaaa)


End file.
